ABCs of the Enterprise according to Joanna McCoy
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Because I love the Joanna McCoy I created in Salve. So this will be a series of drabbles based on her experiences once she’s aboard the Enterprise with our favorite doctor and his new wife.
1. Chapter 1

_Because I love the Joanna McCoy I created in Salve. So this will be a series of drabbles based on her experiences once she's aboard the Enterprise with our favorite doctor and his new wife. No, I can't let go. It was either this or commence with Salve again. _

_Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me, but I enjoy the inspiration._

**A **_**is for Annabelle Lee**_

When Uncle Jim, he smiled just thinking of the name, handed the tribble to Joanna. She bubbled over. Pulling it close to her chin and lightly petting the fur. When it began to purr, Joanna made her mouth into a perfect little 'o' in response to the awe she felt. "I'll call her Annabelle Lee."

"Jim you are insane. The damn thing is born pregnant."

Nyota shot the doctor a reprimanding glance and he ended his tirade. Kneeling down before Joanna, he delivered his most comforting look, "Joanna having a pet is a big responsibility."

"I love her daddy. I promise I'll take care of all of them."

She was so sincere and the doctor found that he was unable to say no. Things went well at first. The tribble purred whenever Joanna was around and hadn't reproduced after the second week. Where Joanna went the cage went.

_To dinner…_

_To tutoring sessions…_

_To sickbay…_

_To the bridge…_

Then one day the tribble didn't purr anymore. It didn't respond to Joanna's touch. There were no readings on the life scan. The little girl cried herself to sleep for over a week. For the first time Dr. McCoy felt helpless. He wanted nothing more than to bring a smile back to her face. So grudgingly he sought out Scotty and managed to get another tribble for Joanna.

"Thank you daddy," she said between giggles and hugs she showered on her new pet.

**B **_**is for Bedtime**_

"2100 hours is a perfectly acceptable bed time Joanna."

"I'm not sleepy and I don't want to go to bed." Her arms were crossed and Joanna's cheeks were flushed from anger.

She was screaming now and McCoy was wondering why he continued to have this fight every night. Why didn't he just cave and let the little one do what she wanted? Oh, because he was the parent and she was the child.

"You need your rest. We'll be here in the morning. No one is going to leave you Joanna."

As if it wasn't near impossible, Joanna managed to make her lips pout even more. McCoy gathered her into his arms along with her favorite blanket and carried her into the room he shared with Nyota. He placed her carefully in the middle of the bed. Nyota gathered Joanna into her arms and the nightly ritual began.

First they covered the alphabet in Swahili. Then Nyota would quietly hum her favorite lullaby to Joanna. The whole affair only took ten minutes and in the end the little girl would be fast asleep safely between her father and her Ny. He watched his wife, the words were still humbling even silently said to himself, play with the curls of his daughter's head and peace enveloped him. Unable to close his eyes for fear of losing the image in front of him, he watched Nyota drift to sleep and made a quiet wish that every night for the McCoy family could be this beautiful.

**C **_**is for Chulu**_

"Chulu" Her heart shaped mouth struggling to make the word.

"No, Sulu." The helmsman was maintaining calm as he worked with youngest crew member.

"Chulu" Again was the response that he received. Joanna's bottom lip began to quiver and Lieutenant Sulu quickly picked her up and placed her in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"You can call me Chulu, anytime."

A wide smile broke across her face and Joanna turned her attention back to the helm.

Sulu found that he was relieved that there was no longer a threat of tears falling from her eyes. He worried that Dr. McCoy would find a reason to inject him with a hypo spray if he returned his daughter unhappy.

"Chulu, what does this do?"

Now that he thought of it, Chulu had a nice ring to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**D is for Daddy**

Eight years old.

That beautiful baby girl with piercing blue eyes had grown into a little girl who was comical and rambunctious, but still her father's heart.

"Daddy."

Every time she called him his heart took flight just a little. The years they spent apart, McCoy wondered, did Joanna look like him? Did she act like him? Most importantly did she hate him? The day of their reunion had given him his answer. Each night she gave him the same answer.

Hugging him constantly…

Watching him move in silence…

Then one day Joanna pulled her favorite picture from under the pillow on the bed. It was taken the day she was born. He'd had the photo developed in black and white because the images were stunning. Her eyes were bright and mesmerizing even without color. McCoy held his baby daughter in his arms and nuzzled her close to his chin. Lip prints were scattered around him in the picture. They were sticky and sweet smelling.

"I would kiss you goodnight daddy."

Joanna climbed in his lap, and placed a soft but sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight daddy."

**E is for Excellent**

It's what Joanna always hears her teacher, Commander Foster; say in a muffled tone to her father.

"Joanna is an excellent student."

When the Enterprise returns from its mission, she will be thirteen and well beyond grade level.

"She's a very bright little girl. You may be the father of Starfleet's female captain."

Joanna can't see her father's face but she can hear the aggravation in his tone.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Commander Foster is always reassuring. "Oh, I'm teasing, maybe, but keep in mind there is a very good school on the Federation colony of Cerberus."

"I will not have my daughter on some godforsaken planet light years away."

Joanna takes a deep breath.

"Think about what's best for her." Commander Foster exits sick bay and the doctor is still standing quietly in deep thought.

Joanna hatches a plan and starts to do poorly on her work. She draws pictures instead of completing essays. Every answer is two regardless of the subject matter. Commander Foster becomes concerned. It's Nyota who finally comes to Joanna."

"Ny Ny, I don't want to be smart if it means daddy will send me away."

"This is your home. You're not going anywhere."

When Nyota's arms close around her, Joanna believes every word she said.

**F is for Fingernails**

Nyota paints hers black.

Joanna prefers red, but McCoy says, "No," again.

They settle on pink.

She likes to paint her dad's blue while he sleeps.

"It matches his uniform." Joanna whispers to Nyota.

The first time McCoy discovered the makeshift manicure, upset could not begin to describe his reaction. He said a really bad word, which Joanna has been forbidden to repeat.

So the next time Joanna decided to use clear but she couldn't resist painting just one nail blue. He went an entire shift before he noticed.

Now Joanna stands before him with her bottle in hand and a captivating smile. The doctor simply holds out his hand and watches his daughter cheerfully paint his nails.

"The things I do to keep my girls happy."

Joanna smiles and it's worth every joke that will be told at McCoy's expense around the poker table.


	3. Chapter 3

**G is for Giggles**

Giggle.

Joanna giggles when her dad tickles her belly.

Joanna giggles when Nyota tells her a secret in her ear.

Joanna giggles when Chekov makes funny faces behind Dr. McCoy's back.

Joanna even giggles when her mother says goodnight moon pie when before they end their virtual calls.

What Joanna doesn't see is how her giggles have warmed the hearts of the crew of the Enterprise. Instead of a ship, it's become a home to many. Her kind eyes and bright smile reminding aunts and uncles of their nieces and nephews at home. Sparking newly formed unions to reproduce and create their own little people to giggle.

What Joanna does see is how her giggles have made her daddy smile. He can hear coming before she reaches sickbay and his arms are always open and waiting for her.

**H is for Hungry**

"Daddy I'm hungry."

It's not an unusual phrase. Joanna thinks that Dr. McCoy should be prepared for her snack breaks, dinner times, and overall need to eat.

He offers her a banana.

"I don't want that."

The doctor then pushes a bag of pretzels across his desk.

Joanna looks at them.

Baffled.

Disgusted.

"These taste like wall paper."

McCoy puts down his book and looks over his glasses, "If you're hungry you will eat it."

"I don't want that."

He walks to the replicator in his office and before the doctor can proceed with the command.

"I want real food."

Seeing the attitude forming, McCoy doesn't know how to respond. He has six crew members coming in for physicals. Nyota is on the bridge. Chekov is working that night, so he's sleep. There is no one to send her to, and her lip is quivering. Tears will leave her eyes at any moment and then he'll be in trouble.

As if on cue, Uncle Jim strolls into sickbay.

Joanna leaps into his arms. He crushes her in a bear hug.

"How about I take my favorite girl to lunch? Cheeseburgers? Onion rings?"

Joanna is nodding her head violently in the direction of her father.

"Bones?"

McCoy gives his okay to Jim before collapsing in his chair.

Joanna climbs on his back and off to the dining hall they go.

When they're gone the doctor realizes he's hungry and he doesn't want a banana or pretzels or a replicated salad. Maybe if he hurries he can catch Jim and Joanna.

**I is for Ice Skates**

One thing Joanna had trouble getting use to, no weather. They were constantly on the ship. Yes there was the occasional shore leave but nothing compared to feeling the sun on her skin, the ground beneath her feet, or the change in temperature that came with each season. Whether it was spring, summer, fall, or winter; Joanna enjoyed being outside. In spring she could roll in the grass. Summer meant time with her grandparents. Fall was about getting lost in piles of leaves. Winter was all about ice skating.

Every single day, Joanna would beg her mother to take her to the park to swim on the frozen water. It was December 5th. The weather back home would be perfect to bundle up and head to the park, but there was no water and definitely no rink.

Joanna felt a bit of sadness staring at her ice skates in the corner of her room. When the door slid open to reveal her dad, his face held a mischievous grin. Dr. McCoy walked over and picked up her skates.

"Get your coat and come on."

When the reached the doors of the holodeck, Joanna didn't know what to expect. The doors opened to reveal a winter wonderland. There was ice, snow, and trees that were covered with both. She held her head back and allowed the flakes to drop on her tongue.

"Tastes just like the real thing."

Uncle Jim was in the middle of the ice and then he was on his butt. Nyota was trying to coax Sulu from the rail. Chekov was skating like a professional. Joanna hurried and put her skates on and peeled off into a run headed for the ice. Remembering she forgot her dad, Joanna rushed back to grab McCoy's hand and pulled him towards the ice.

They skated for a while in silence. Joanna refused to let his hand go.

"Thank you daddy."

As always, it warmed the doctor's heart to make one of her dreams come true. Tomorrow it would be something new and he'd have to be prepared, but right now his angel couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

_Trust me when I say this ABC's thing is not as easy as it looks. _

_For those reading I hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: Paramount I am not. _

_**Updated Author's Note – The next time I mess something up to high heaven. Please let me know. How in the world did I write 'I' again and then put it after 'K'. Seriously, what was I thinking? Here is the updated Chapter 4. Still with the messed up 'I' but 'L' has been added. I apologize. I'm not a total idiot. Promise. **_

**I is for Ice Cream**

Did you know they put ice cream in milkshakes?

I think ice cream is its own food group.

I wish daddy would let me eat ice cream every day all day.

Strawberry is my favorite. Papa David would make his own ice cream from strawberries. The replicator just doesn't compare, but sometimes at night, when they're sleep I get up and eat it anyway.

One night I ate strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, butter pecan, and some weird flavor that was blue and definitely not a Terran specialty.

Then there was the time I tried to stash a few bowls under my bed. Don't ever try that at home.

Part puddle.

Part sticky.

Whole lot of stanky.

**J is for Jim**

Uncle Jim that is, he's Joanna's favorite Starfleet Captain. He's also the only Captain she knows. Day one aboard the ship he gave her Annabelle Lee and since that time her dad has had to replace the tribble three times. There were weekly lunch dates that would consist of milkshakes and anything else she wanted. Then there was her nickname, Jo Jo. She practically wouldn't answer to anything else. Sometimes Uncle Jim would take her to the observation deck and share stories that were funny, scary, and totally made up. They made Joanna laugh and she loved every minute of it. Then there were Joanna's favorite times when she could sit in the Captain's chair and tell anyone on the bridge what to do. Usually they'd end up in one big game of red light, green light.

Jim made the Enterprise feel like home.

One day Joanna overheard Nyota and Jim talking.

"Why do you do it Jim?"

"I know what I would have wanted my life to be like on the Kelvin. I just do the things my dad would have."

Usually Ny would give Uncle Jim a really hard time, but just once, she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"Your father would be proud."

When Jim saw Joanna peeking from around the corner, he rushed, scooped, and swung the little girl in the air. Still seeing the traces of the tears on his face, Joanna decided to deliver a hug of her own.

"I love you Uncle Jim."

**K is for Kisses**

I give great kisses.

Daddy and Ny told me so.

I kiss them good morning, goodbye, and goodnight. Sometimes I kiss them for absolutely no reason at all.

Uncle Jim says my kisses make him feel better.

Chulu says they're a little too sloppy and remind him of his nephew.

Chekov blushes and Scotty just runs.

My favorite kisses are the ones I catch daddy giving Ny. There sweet and soft. He always smiles afterwards and they do this little head thing. Last night I saw him kiss her belly. It was strange. Maybe he just wanted to.

One day I'll grow up and someone will kiss me like that too.

Well, if daddy doesn't inject them with a hypo spray first.

**L is for Linguist**

Not linguine but linguist.

It's how Nyota's duties are described.

When I looked it up it means that she's a person that speaks several different languages fluently. That's true. She's teaching me Swahili. Then we'll start on French and Spanish after that. Chekov is going to teach me Russian if I pick those up really well. Maybe after that we can start on non – Terran languages. I want to learn Vulcan.

Nyota speaks all the Vulcan dialects. Along with Romulan, and she's the ship's expert in Klingon. Daddy says she has a talented tongue, but I don't think he's talking about how many languages she can speak.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry. I'm back now. Long story short, my final research project is complete. The kids are about to head back to school and I have free time again. Joanna's been waiting patiently. _

**M is for Mississippi**

I was born in Chicago.

A piece of me will always feel like its home. The scorching hot summers and cool winters that are perfect for ice skating. The house where I broke my arm diving from the top stairs, but it lost some of happiness the day my daddy left.

Mississippi is my favorite place in the galaxy. Well almost my favorite place. Let's call it a close second to those days Daddy and Ny don't have to work and we stay in bed watching old movies all day.

It's where I saw my daddy again. He held me and told me he was sorry. There was no reason for him to be sorry.

I loved the nights that he told me stories.

The days he showed me where he'd buried all his dead goldfish. I told him he was supposed to flush them not bury them.

**N is for Nyota**

I have to say this quietly.

_I love Nyota Uhura McCoy._

My mom said I can't love anyone else more than her. I don't love Ny more than I love my mom. It's different.

I know my mom loves me in her way. I know that.

Everything Ny does shows love. When she kisses the top of my head or tucks me in goodnight and pinches my nose.

If she says I'm the smartest kid ever, then I believe her.

Even on the nights that I cried because I wanted my mommy so bad, Ny, held me and told me it was going to be okay. She gave me her favorite bear, Mr. Wrinkles. The same one she had held those nights at the academy when Ny cried because she missed her baba and mama.

It never felt silly to tell her how I felt.

"I love you Jo Jo."

"I love you too mama." I was scared the first time I said it, but when I felt Ny's arms wrap around me, that was all the confirmation I needed.

**O is for Obstetrician**

"My daddy is a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm Obstetrician."

Joanna wiggled her nose and scrunched her eyebrows together. That word she didn't know.

"That means I deliver babies Joanna."

Babies, Joanna liked babies.

"There are no babies on the ship."

His laugh was deep. Dr. Boyce reminded her of her grandfather with his white hair and sparkling eyes.

"I use to work on a ship just like this. I helped a lot of people. I lost a lot of friends."

Joanna moved to his lap. "Now, you like babies."

"Yes, little Ms. McCoy I like babies."

The door opened to reveal her father. Joanna moved from Dr. Boyce's lap. Daddy extended his hand before deciding to deliver a hug.

"I think you need to catch the little one up Dr. McCoy."

Dr. Boyce gave me a quick wave and like that he was gone.

"Come here baby girl."

Joanna loved when her dad called her that. She quickly found a spot on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. He smelled like the soap in sickbay and vanilla. She knew the vanilla came from Ny. Her head had probably been in the same spot earlier.

"You know I love you sweetie. You will always be my little girl."

Joanna was scared. Was she going back to Earth with her mom?

"Dr. Boyce delivers babies. I told him there are no babies here."

Her daddy looked scared, "There will be in a few months."

Joanna's eyes got wide. A huge smile spread across her face. "When Daddy? Do we have to pick them up? Babies smell good. They look cute with no teeth, not like mommy's papa."

She felt better when she saw her dad laugh.

"We don't have to pick them up. There's a baby inside Ny's tummy."

"A baby?"

He shook his head. "You're going to be a daddy again?" Another head nod.

"And you'll be a big sister."

Joanna rushed out of her dad's lap and to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a lot to do. I've got to get more toys. Clean my room. We're having a baby."

Joanna was running out the door screaming at the top of her lungs right past Dr. Boyce.

"Are you sure you're ready to have another one of those?"

"I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**P is for Pregnant**

"Ny Ny is pregnant."

I said it to everyone that I passed.

"That means she's going to have a baby."

Still smiling.

"I'll be a big sister."

Skipping along now.

"I hope it's not a boy, daddy says they are born with a one eyed snake."

Chulu laughed.

I didn't think it was funny. That's what my daddy always said, 'Stay away from the one eyed snake.'

Back to being pregnant, the baby, and ice cream. Ny eats lots of ice cream now; vanilla with fresh strawberries on top. I told her to just eat strawberry ice cream, that's my favorite. She sleeps a lot too, but I don't mind. Sometimes she'll let me curl up beside her. It's kind of neat to watch the baby move in her belly. The first time it happened it looked a wave flowing.

Yesterday the baby kicked.

It hurt my hand.

Even after I whispered I love you into Ny's tummy.

It must be a boy. Only a boy with a one eyed snake would be that mean.

**Q is for Questions**

"Where do babies come from?"

"Who is Spock?"

"Are Chulu and Chekov married like you and Ny?"

"What is a one eyed snake?"

"Can I marry Uncle Jim when I grow up?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you have a one – eyed snake since you're a Boy?"

"Is Jack really your best friend? I thought Uncle Jim was?"

"Can I touch that?"

"How old are you?"

I'm still waiting on my answers. Sometimes daddy sighs. Other times he asks me to pleas be quiet. There's one question that he always answers without hesitation.

"Daddy do you love me."

Joanna's dad would always respond by scooping her up and crushing his arms around her small body.

"More than you'll ever know."

That question was worth asking everyday.

**R is for Risa**

I know this is where daddy fell for Ny.

I always hear Uncle Jim say what happens on Risa stays on Risa.

I don't know what that means.

I do know that when I stepped off the shuttle holding daddy's hand I was in the most beautiful place ever. It was nice to see a sky again and walk on the ground. I lay in the sand until the doctor in daddy returned and he started screaming about germs, viruses, and micro species that could eat my brain up in a matter of seconds.

Daddy is silly that way.

Ny tells him he worries too much.

He does.

Even when she kept pushing us out the hotel to go have fun. Daddy wants to stay and cover her in blankets and watch her sleep. I think he's scared the baby is going to come and he'll miss the big moment.

My favorite memory of Risa…

Watching my little brother David's birth.

Daddy said it was too early, but he was perfect.

Oh and he does have a one eyed snake.

He got daddy in the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so glad that you love Joanna as much as a do. The kid kind of grows on you. Yes, I want to pick up the story line when the alphabet ends. I'm brainstorming now, so if you have any suggestions, please feel free to shoot me a message. _

_**Disclaimer: Joanna McCoy and the gang are the darlings of Roddenberry and Paramount. I'm just babysitting. **_

**S is for Sister**

The one and only big sister.

I've never been a sister before, I'm kind of scared. They still won't let me hold him. You're too little.

"I'm the big sister!"

I got in trouble for yelling, but its okay. I like to watch David sleep. He makes little fists with his hands. His head bobs all over the place when everybody holds him.

"Support his head and neck." Daddy is trying to show Uncle Jim the right way to hold the baby.

"Give me my son." Uncle Jim turns avoiding daddy's hands.

"You're an idiot. Go chase a skirt." Totally oblivious to daddy's rant, he continues to hold and whisper to David.

"You did good Bones."

Daddy finally stops yelling and a big smile spreads across his face. "I did."

Days passed and the visits continued. Even Scotty got to the hold the baby. I have a shirt and they still won't let me hold the baby.

"JoJo come help me give David a bath."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Ny said pointing to me.

"I'm too little."

"I thought you were the big sister." She was reading my shirt.

I looked down, stuck my chest out, "Big sister to the rescue."

**T is for Tired**

No one tells you tired you will be with a new baby. David sleeps while I'm at school. He's awake when I should be sleep, but he giggles. I want to have fun too it's not fair so I have to get up.

Daddy and Ny take turns getting up, but I get up all the time. Sometimes I watch him in his crib. He kicks and moves. He likes to bite my finger. The drool is kind of nasty.

Each day he's bigger and stronger.

I never get tired of watching him.

Well one time I did get tired and tried to climb in the crib, it didn't work, my leg got stuck. Daddy got really red in the face. Ny couldn't stop laughing and David was trying to eat my hair.

**U is for Underwear**

Who created underwear and why?

Why do I have to change them everyday?

I only have one pair of purple Barbie undies and I want to wear them everyday. I tried to replicate more, but I ended up with Barbie's with purple hair.

Did you know boy undies have a hole for the one eyed snake?

Why would you carry a snake in you underwear?

_Joanna says have a great weekend everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_All of you are wonderful. _

_I appreciate the adds to your favorites, the alert request, and of course reviews. I hate to see this come to an end, but we're close. I hope you enjoy the rest of the journey. _

**V is for Vulcan**

They had whispered about his visit for weeks.

Spock.

I remembered the face that never smiled from the wedding in Mississippi.

I found an old picture of Ny, snuggled close in his arms years before on the day of her graduation from Starfleet. His face wasn't smiling, but his eyes held a light that could not be mistaken. He was happy.

Daddy was not happy about the visit.

Ny was indifferent.

Uncle Jim was excited and a little nervous.

The entire ship buzzed about his return. I had not seen this much excitement since David's return to the ship from Risa. A few people took wagers about how long it would take for my daddy to insult the half Vulcan and be attacked in return. This made me sad.

I practiced my salute nightly in the mirror.

"_Dif tor heh smusma."_

"Soften the second word of the phrase, just a little." Ny said quietly from the door. I did as she suggested and repeated the words again. "Perfect."

She helped ease my hand comfortably into the 'V' shape of the salute.

"He'll be very impressed with you." She said squeezing my nose. "He appreciates those who respect and find beauty in his culture."

"Did you love him?" I asked pulling the picture from under my mattress. A soft smile graced Ny's face as she held the photo.

"I admired him greatly, but he can never compare to your father."

I felt the honesty in her words.

Two days later I was hiding in the shuttle bay. I watched as he docked and left his shuttle. He was tall, lean, and distinguished. I fought the urge to bow at his feet like he was a prince. I followed behind him quietly; pausing to hide behind beams and walls when he looked over his shoulder. He walked in silence, not wanting to create a scene. That's what Uncle Jim had said, "Business as usual."

The man nodded graciously as he approached crew members; quite a few times murmuring the word, "Fascinating," as he took in the sights of the ship. He was kind of funny. I wanted to hug and tickle him like I did daddy, Uncle Jim, and Chulu. I wanted to see him laugh. I was still following him when he turned to face me.

"Good evening."

His voice was soft and deep. I thought I saw him smile for a second.

"Hi." I struggled to make the salute. _"Dit for the smusma." _

That time he did smile. "I believe you mean, 'Dif tor heh smusma."

My bottom lip started to quiver. Ny had said he would be impressed but instead I messed up. He knelt down in front me and wiped the stray tear that escaped my eye.

"Crying is most illogical, Joanna. Thank you, for attempting to greet me in a manner that was most respectful."

"You don't look like a green goblin at all."

Another smile broke through his serious demeanor.

"I have truly missed the sarcasm of your father."

"Do you want to see my baby brother? He's so pretty. I know boys aren't supposed to be pretty, but he is."

"It would please me greatly to meet your little brother."

He stood slowly and I wrapped my hand around his index finger as we continued down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, I can't say thank you enough. I never knew Joanna would be so popular. There are a lot more readers than reviewers and I thank you. I'm dragging it out because I don't want to see it end. So I bring you the next one letter update. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer – Star Trek and its characters are not my creation; I just welcome them to my sandbox.**_

**W is for Wedding**

When daddy married Ny Ny I had to wear a dress and stay away from dirt.

There were presents…

And cake.

I stood on daddy's feet and we danced. He said I hurt his toes. Ny Ny and daddy kissed a lot that day. They still kiss a lot. It's gross but kind of sweet.

"When two people love each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together, they have a ceremony." Ny was answering my long list of questions.

"A wedding?"

"Exactly. I didn't want to spend another day without grumpy pants in there." She winked in the direction of the bedroom.

"I heard that." Daddy yelled while dodging the fountain from David's one – eyed snake.

Ny finished my French braid and I headed to the recreation room for my fencing lesson with Chulu. He was still teaching me the basics of footwork but I wanted to stick somebody. I bowed and Chulu did the same before we stepped on the mat. I was jumping around instead of following the instructions he was trying to give. Eventually he gave up.

"Mr. Chulu can I ask you a question."

He still laughed every time I said his name. I just couldn't get the 'S' out, I preferred Chulu better anyway.

"Yes you may Ms. Joanna."

I don't know why that made me smile.

"Do you like Chekov's grumpy pants?"

Chulu's face turned red and he didn't say a word.

"I mean, would you miss him and want to see him if he wasn't here?"

Still quiet but obviously thing, Chulu took a seat on the mat and patted the spot next to him.

"Ny said she didn't want to go another day without daddy. When you two babysit, it reminds me of daddy and Ny."

He laughed but still not a peep.

"Maybe you can have a wedding and never miss Chekov's grumpy pants."

Chulu responded by pinching my nose. Everybody pinched my nose because they saw Ny do it one time. Now nose pinches everyday from everybody.

"Joanna I think you are smarter than the doctor and the lieutenant put together."

Two weeks later, I was in a dress again, forbidden to go near milkshakes. I smiled as I dropped petals along the tiled floor of the observation deck. A small group of friends had gathered to watch the exchange of vows between Chulu and Chekov.

I liked weddings.

Whose next?

Maybe Scotty and one of the ensigns in engineering…

Or I can plan my own.

Never mind, daddy said I can't get married until I'm fifty – five.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks guys for reading. I really hate to see this one end. _

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Star Trek or its characters. However, this Joanna is very reminiscent of a little girl that lives in my house. **_

**X is for Ten**

No ten does not begin with X. I do not need to go back to Basic English. X is the Roman numeral for the number ten. Guess who is ten? That's right the one and only JoJo. I was eight when daddy married Ny and I moved to the Enterprise. Since that time I have a little brother who constantly stays in everything. I love him. It gives daddy a chance to focus on something else besides me and the situations I can sometimes create on the ship. I bore easily.

All of that changed a few months ago.

That's when I met Xander.

The Enterprise welcomed a new family. Lieutenant Alexander Pierce is a new security officer and his wife Elaina is the ship's new counselor. Their son is Alexander Pierce Jr., also known as Xander.

Counselor Pierce is from Betazed and her husband from Earth, New Orleans, LA to be exact. Xander is the perfect combination of them both. He has deep dark eyes like his mother; a light chocolate complexion like his dad's and wavy hair.

What I didn't know was that as part Betazoid, he can pretty much pick up on my feelings. So when I started to sweat and think about how cute that one dimple is in his left cheek was when he smiled, he kind of knew. He smirked, "Yeah, I am pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes, but he had me.

It started off simple, staring too long during silent reading in class sessions with Commander Foster.

More silence during lift rides to meet his mom and my dad in sickbay.

The time he came really close to kissing me and I wanted him to but instead he looked at me and laughed.

Yeah I cried about that one all night.

I'm ten; I shouldn't like a boy already, especially not one who is twelve and already a jerk. But when he looks at me I turn to mush. I know that he's seeing right through me with those eyes and everything I'm feeling he's sensing. I don't care, because I'm not brave enough to say what I'm thinking. I've never been scared, but I am now.

Ny notices the difference first and smiles secretly during dinner. Elaina looks between the two of us and disguises a small laugh. I look at them both with pleading eyes so they won't give away my secret. All I need now is for daddy to go all McCoy and try to hypo spray the poor boy to death.

That night Ny comes to my room. She crawls in the bed with that knowing mommy look. How does she know everything? She has a beautiful journal with a lock on it. First, Ny places a chain with a key around my neck, then she hands me the journal.

"For the words you can't seem to say." Another reassuring look. "I was ten when Desmond Bokarti threw a snake at me. I filled two of these with nonsense about that big eared boy." I couldn't help but laugh. She kissed my forehead and left my alone with pen and paper.

_X is for Xander…_

Were the first words I wrote.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know this is the end. I might just cry. Don't worry people; Joanna will make a comeback in the next few weeks. I promise. _

**Disclaimer – I don't own it or them. **

**Y is for You**

Yes you.

The one sitting in front of the computer screen reading right now.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you for commenting.

Thank you for alerting.

Thank you for adding to your favorites.

_ImAmandaJulius –_ your squeals over Chulu and Joanna unknowingly campaigning for that relationship

_NaomiBlue _– you read everything I type and always comment. Thank you so much. Plus our shared love of the doctor is a plus.

_Ms. McKirk –_ Thank you for being patient and completely hilarious.

_Nyotarules – _Yes our girl does rule and you rock. Thanks for enjoying my little McHura world although you are a Spura shipper

_BN Bennet – _Thanks for the encouragement

_Gorramit Girl - _Thanks for always having something great to say in your comments on my junk you read.

_SG1Robinson – _Glad you enjoyed it.

_Spocktopus –_ Again I love your pen name. And yes the new baby scenario will be in future Joanna episodes.

_CaffeineKid – _Thank you for being a fellow shoe a holic and enjoying this tale even though shoes are not involved.

_RizzaLikesPizza _- I hope the more didn't disappoint.

To everyone who never posted a review but read. Much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed Joanna's journey. Stay tuned for 'Z'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Z is for Zephyr**

The USS Zephyr, it was an end as well as a beginning. I said goodbye to my childhood and welcomed the responsibilities that came with adulthood. My father and Ny looked on proudly with my mother as I received my commission from Admiral Uncle Jim. Yes, I was Starfleet's first female captain. I had also eclipsed the Admiral as the youngest captain by three months.

I felt Xander sending over soothing waves. He could feel my nervousness and for once I was okay with having my boyfriend knowing how I was feeling before I could articulate the words. I loved that man. Words were not enough, so I made sure I filled my heart with everything I felt and sent that right over to him. His smile warmed me to my core.

I looked over the crowd of well wishers; my eyes lingering on the ones who meant the most to me. Chekov and Sulu with their daughter, all smiling gently in my direction; I almost longed for the day that I sat on Sulu's lap and watched the galaxy travel before me. My long lost Vulcan godfather who was always there to provide logic and guidance, but more importantly love. Uncle Scotty who had taken me to my first bar on Risa, daddy still didn't know that. Elaina and Alexander who had become like a second family to me; welcoming me into their lives because of the love I shared with their son. My eyes focused on David and Nala, a little brother and sister that only I could love; both combining the perfect characteristics of daddy and Ny.

I didn't fight it when daddy took me into his arms like he had so many years ago in Mississippi. I cried again just like I had that day. This time clinging to Nyota's hand for support. I locked eyes with my mother and was happy to finally see peace in her eyes. The future ahead was bright with promise but I wanted to enjoy the right now.


End file.
